The present invention relates to blow-molded plastic bottles useful in containing hot-filled beverages. The present invention relates particularly to single serve hot-fill containers that are readily grippable by one hand placed about the container sidewall.
Plastic blow molded containers have previously been provided with an inwardly extending grip that facilitates handling of the container during dispensing of its contents. The inwardly extending construction of the grip also provides a more rigid construction after the container is opened so that the gripping of the container can be maintained with less flexing. For example, Young, U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,838, discloses a plastic container having an inwardly extending lower annular grip section having depressions spaced about a central axis of the container. Each depression has a lower blunt end, an upper generally pointed end, and an intermediate portion having sides that taper toward each other in an upward direction. The lower location of the annular grip section facilitates manual grasping of the bottle when initially grasped from a horizontal support surface while the tapering configuration of the depressions facilitates manual fingertip gripping of the container by varying hand sizes. Young does not disclose any structure designed to accommodate the vacuum that typically develops in a container subsequent to capping the container that has been filled with a hot liquid.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,497,855; 5,971,184; and 6,044,996 are representative of patents disclosing containers specifically designed for hot fill applications. The containers typically have a plurality of panels spaced around the sidewall of the container that are designed to flex inward in response to the vacuum that typically develops in a container subsequent to a hot filling and capping operation. The vacuum responsive panels are separated by vertical supporting structures such as posts or lands that generally define the maximum sidewall radius measured from the axis of the container. The vacuum responsive panels are generally initially positioned at a non-protruding position as compared with the vertical posts or lands. The vacuum responsive panels move inwardly in response to, and to compensate for, an increasing vacuum within the container. While the inward movement is intended to be the same for all panels around the perimeter of the container, even small differences in wall thickness or geometry can cause one or more of the posts or lands of the container to buckle. Special geometries for the posts or lands have been adopted to inhibit such buckling as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,046. Still, the buckling problem persists.
Despite the various features and benefits of the structures of the forgoing disclosures, there remains a need for a container that can be hot filled and have a geometry that is readily grippable by one hand placed about the container sidewall. There further remains a need for such a container having a sidewall that effectively resists that buckling tendency of the vertical supporting elements.